Speak Now
by bnm4694
Summary: Zutara one shot based on a Taylor Swift song.


**So I'm not usually a Taylor Swift fan (please don't eat me), but my cousin loves her and when I heard this song, for some reason I was just like, "Oh my gosh, I have to go home and write a Zutara fanfic!" So here it is.**

**I DON'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT, HER SONGS, OR ATLA. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

_

* * *

I am not the kind of girl_

_ Who should be rudely barging in_

_ On a white veil occasion_

_ But you are not the kind of boy_

_ Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

My heart was pounding as I walked up the steps to the church.

"What am I doing here?" I asked myself under my breath. As I reached the door I froze. Maybe I was wrong. I should just leave. I wasn't even invited… anymore, but I have to. I can't just stand by while you marry the wrong girl.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_ And her snotty little family_

_ All dressed in pastel _

I reached forward and slowly creaking the door open just wide enough for me to slip in. I could see everyone waiting for the ceremony to begin through the small glass windows next to the large double doors directly across from me. Aang, Sokka, and Iroh were standing at attention in the front though you were blocked by the large wooden frame. Suki and Toph were in the front row of the left section, your side filled with all the people you had met on your travels. I glanced at the right section filled with stern faces. Mai's family. There was no emotion but the looks of distaste as they occasionally glanced at our mish-mash of friends.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_ Somewhere back inside a room_

_ Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry _

Suddenly I heard yelling coming from down the hallway. Mai. It was to far away to hear what she was saying, but it brought me back to where I was and I quickly entered the room where the main ceremony was going to take place, afraid to have her find me out there. I stood at the back wall. In my Fire Nation attire, I fit in perfectly. The deep reds of the curtains draping the walls blended into the fabrics perfectly.

_This is surely not_

_ What you thought it would be_

_ I lose myself in a daydream _

_Where I stand and say: _

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said "speak now" _

For a moment all I could do was stare at you. I hadn't seen you since you gave me the news of your engagement. I still almost couldn't believe it was true. How could you have done this? How could I do this? Then I'm imagining myself stepping up, telling you how I feel, telling you not to do this, telling you to be with me, and I know I have to.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_ And the organ starts to play _

_A song that sounds like a death march _

The music starts playing and I feel like I'm at a funeral rather than a wedding. The doors open wide as the progressing begins. A couple of, what I assume by their bored expressions, her relative walk through throwing blood red petal along the way and I feel like I could cry. Her younger brother walks through with the rings followed by Ty Lee, eyes still puffy and rimmed in red, in a dress the color of pink cat vomit.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_ It seems I was uninvited_

_ By your lovely bride-to-be _

I see her coming down the aisle and instinctively move further into the curtains. Her face is like a mask, no hint of excitement or love, and I have to wonder again what you ever saw in her. Her thin body is almost unidentifiable below the waist, covered in a giant mushroom cloud of white fabric and red and black flame details. Her trademark buns covered by a thin white veil.

_She floats down the aisle_

_ Like a pageant queen_

_ But I know you wish it was me_

_ You wish it was me, don't you? _

She walks slowly down the crimson carpet littered with the blood petals, feeling more like bits of my broken heart that she was stomping on with her perfect stride. Your face was a stone mask cautiously hiding your emotions. Hiding them from all who don't know you, but not me. I can't help but wonder, hope, that you wanted that to be me.

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_ Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_ You need to hear me out_

_ And they said "speak now"_

_ Don't say yes, run away now_

_ I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door_

_ Don't wait or say a single vow_

_ Your time is running out _

_And they said, "speak now" _

She reaches the front and an elderly man, the preacher, begins speaking in a gravely voice. All I can hear is the sound of my own head willing you not to marry her, to leave with me.

_I hear the preacher say_

_ "Speak now or forever hold your peace" _

_There's a silence, there's my last chance _

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me _

Suddenly I hear the words I'd been dreading and I realize this is my last chance. I step forward as he asks, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

_Horrified looks from _

_Everyone in the room _

_But I'm only looking at you _

I see the disbelief on everyone's aces as I emerge from the shadows and hear the guests turning in their seats to face me, but only for a moment because I'm lost in your eyes and your smile. Shaking with fear I begin pouring out everything I'd been holding in.

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_ On a white veil occasion _

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_ I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_ You need to hear me out_

_ And they said, "speak now" _

"I know I shouldn't be here, but I can't- I can't just stand by while you marry someone else. I need you, Zuko. I love you, and I need you to be with me." I finished. The full realization of what I had just done sinks in and suddenly I see the horrified looks. I hear the out rage. Mai, who I had never seen exude emotion of any kind, looked completely shocked. I turned and rushed out of the room and didn't stop running until I hit the doors to the tea shop.

_And you say Let's run away now _

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door _

_Baby, I didn't say my vows _

_So glad you were around when they said "Speak now"_

I was sitting with by back against the doors to the Jasmine Dragon, my eyes trained on the ground in front of me. A shadow appeared and I moved my head up slowly taking you in. Your golden eyes were glimmering, that perfect crooked smile across your face, and you hand was reach out towards me. I hesitantly reached forward, your warm grip feeling perfect in my cold hand.

"You didn't do it?" I asked still trying to protect what was left of my shattered heart.

"I couldn't." His grin widened as my face shifted to match his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried letting out all the fear I had been holding in as he held me, "I love you."

**

* * *

So classic, cheesy Zutara. Complete with OOC Katara and Zuko, and exaggerated unemotionalness from Mai. The only thing missing was either a broken-hearted Aang or some Taang. Maybe I'll work that into my next one XD.**


End file.
